Schedule
by utterlywhy
Summary: This is a small skit that me and two of my friends wrote. *astric* means an action, parentheses means a thought, and "quotations" means talking. Roxas and Larxene fighting over Axel, who is an extreme man whore.


Roxas: *glares at Larxene* "Axel is Mine!!!"

Larxene: *sends an icy glare to Roxas* "Um, no, I think not. He is totally mine."

Roxas: "Axe is mine!" *looks over to Axel who was standing about a foot away from them* "Right axe?"

Axel: *Awkwardly* "Uh.. Yeah…"

Larxene: *mockingly getting ready to cry* "But Axel! Did last night mean nothing to you?? "

Axel: *impressive smirk* Do you mean nothing or anything?

Roxas: *cries* "Humph! Cheater!! I'll just go to your brother, Reno, then!

Larxene: "If it's alright for me to interject, I really don't mind that Axel's a man whore as long as I get SOMETHING." *Smirk* "Axel's a big boy and he's easy. He cannot stick with just one person. Sure, he's a man whore but do I care?" *grins* "Don't you agree Axel?"

Axel: "Something, you say…" *Ignoring all other commentary"

Roxas: *Slaps Larxene* "Bitch, just because it's the truth doesn't mean that you should say it to his face!!! If you want some action, get your own man whore! I hear Marluxia is open." *Grins sweetly*

Larxene: "But Axel would not stick to just you whether I was here or not, so it just works better for me if I stay. *Smirk* Jesus Roxas, you have more hormones that a very, very pregnant woman.

Axel: *Chuckles* "Silly, silly women."

Roxas: *Jumps on Larxene angrily "Damn you bitch! You call me hormonal?! Well at least I earn my keep in bed!" *flips off Axel* "Stupid Pyro…"

Larxene: "There's a reason Axel always comes back to me. If you don't believe me you can have your own test run." *smirks* "Satisfactory at the least, eh Axel? You even said yourself that without me, you're practically sex deprived"

Axel: How could I ever be sex deprived?

Roxas: "Fuck Larxene, you desperately need to get laid! It would totally make you less bitchy."

Larxene: "Good Idea, Roxas. Hey Axel, Wanna help me out?" *Tackles Axel* "I'm always on top" *smirks*

Axel: *Rolls eyes* "As if…" *flips Larxene over, sitting on top of her.*

Roxas: *pounces on Axel (who is still on Larxene) "Naughty Axel, you're not topping this one"

Axel: "Holy fuck! This would be one fucking amazing threesome!!!"

Larxene: "Holy shit, it would! Wait! Let me get the candles so their dripping the wax, condoms in all flavors, and chocolate!!"

Roxas: *smirks* "Damn" * Bites Axel's neck, gently sucking on it*

Larxene: *fetches handcuffs, puts them on axel, and pushing Roxas aside, strattles Axel. Slowly peels Axel's clothes off, nipping and licking at his flesh. All the while Roxas glowered at her*

Axel: (I would say that this was one of my better days but I would probably be lying.)

Roxas: *Tackles Larxene off of Axel, strattles Axel and runs his fingers down his chest.* "Bitch, go fuck Marly"

Larxene: "But out of the two, Axels the better fuck. I would know." *Smirk*

Roxas: "Then go fuck Zexion, because Axel's mine!!" *Grinds down to Axel*

Axel: *Understandingly nods* "Marly can't fuck worth shit… I know…"

Larxene: "I would fuck Zexion if he wasn't such a hardcore faggot."

Roxas: "Touché bitch. There's always Xiggy." *Turns to Larxene"

Larxene: *Yanks Axel up from the ground and pounced on his mouth with her own, grinding to him. (He responded completely and positively). Pulls mouth away from Axel, still grinding* "Xigbar isn't in and Axel really doesn't seem to mind"

Roxas: "Okay, how about this… Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday, I get him. Tuesday, Saturday, and Thursday are all yours… deal?"

Larxene: "Deal if we can share Wednesday. Say, you get morning, I get night and we switch off every week?"

Roxas: "Okay. Oh! Sunday can be the threesome day, perhaps?"

Larxene: "Oh yes, fun." *smiles* "Deal?" *holds out a hand to the hormonal teen.*

Roxas: *glares at the PMSing Bitch as he slaps his hand to hers.*

Larxene: *Smirk* "Today's Tuesday, twerp! Get lost!"

Axel: What just happened??? *clueless*


End file.
